Much Needed Therapy
by Iro-Ao
Summary: We all watched or read the many troubles the characters of Naruto go through, it only took me a little while to realize the need therapy... lots of therapy.


Me: Ok, I needed to take a break from my other story so I decided to write a funny story… well because I'm afraid if I am stuck in my other story – which is called puppet spy if you want to read it… anyhoo… Hope you enjoy my funny.

* * *

_**Therapy**_

Tsunade was sure that all of the young generation of Konoha shinobi had issues. Not tiny issues either, they were big… really big… and even then she also knew that a few other people she knew also had issues. Take the sand siblings for example, one crazed redhead, a man who wears purple makeup, and a girl who sleeps with her fan. Major issues there and ex-Konoha shinobi weren't far off either. Itachi, Orochimaru, all of them crazy. Even she admitted she was crazy. Sighing she looked out her window. "We need therapy."

* * *

Tsunade was standing in front of a crowd of people she was sure needed help. There was the rookie-nine and their sensei. Gai and his team. Konohamaru, Iruka, and the sand siblings. Don't forget there also were Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Itachi. Some people were having glare fights and not paying attention. She figured it would take a while for this to work out.

"I'm sure you all are probably wondering why I ordered you here, and who is beside me."

"Duh, ooba-chan." Naruto interrupted. Tsunade glared at him before moving on.

"This is Mikazuki and she is going to help us get through some… problems. We are..."

"Problems?" They all quoted ignoring the fact she was moving on. "What problems?"

"Oh shut-up and pay attention to me!" Tsunade said calmly. "We all have our Problems and Mikazuki is going to help us. She is our Therapist." Tsunade finished, crossing her arms. Finally she instructed them to all meet at the manor outside the gates. 'This is going to take longer than I thought.'

* * *

"Why do I have to go to therapy? There's nothing wrong with me!" Ino was complaining to no one in particular. She didn't notice but both Choji and Shikamaru snickered behind her.

"Oh right Ino, like you don't have issues." Sakura said as she walked down the long hall. She didn't want to live here, not at all. All of them were, but still living together was extreme. Honestly she thought it would make it worse.

"What issues do I have then? At least I don't have a big forehead." Ino shot back disrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"You are totally…"

"Shut-up." Both girls looked at Kiba with death glares. "We all have issues… face it." He turned away.

Everyone was gathered now in the large living area of the manor. Mikazuki had just entered and was speaking to Tsunade while everyone mulled about. Naruto and Choji were talking about Ramen while many of the girls were off in a corner talking and giggling, the teachers thought they were talking about the boys. The teachers weren't talking and both Itachi and Orochimaru were off against the wall ignoring the world. Some of the boys were busy holding Sasuke back from attacking his brother when finally Mikazuki gathered everyone's attention.

"Ok, some of you may have noticed that there are 13 bedrooms, and 26 people. Don't worry, this is the way I planned it. I will pair people up so they're with either rivals or people they shared past conflicts with. Here are the pairings, please listen up;

Kiba **with** Aburame Shino

Haruno Sakura **with** Yamanaka Ino

Hyuuga Neji **with** Rock Lee

Akamichi Choji **with** Nara Shikamaru

Temari **with** Tenten

Sarutobi Konohamaru **with** Kankuro

Hatake Kakashi **with** Maito Gai

Iruka **with** Sarutobi Asuma

Kurenai **with** Tsunade

Jiraiya **with** Orochimaru

Uzumaki Naruto **with** Gaara of the Sand

Uchiha Sasuke **with** Uchiha Itachi

And

Hyuuga Hinata **with **Myself

Hinata is with me because after examining my files, she seems to be the only one out of all of you that didn't have a past rival or current conflict, are there any questions?"

"Why on earth am I with _**HIM**_!" Sasuke yelled at the fairly pretty doctor.

"Simple Sasuke-san, he is your elder brother and the one who killed your family." She replied not at all phased. "You consider him an evil in your life, and I believe that is one of the major issues I have to clear up in your life, and that starts with making you work together… that is what this chore list is for. Each day, a team of two… which is your roommate and you… will do a chore. Depending on how you do you receive marks. The lower you marks the better, marks are bad… plain and simple" She gave them a smile and instructed them to take their luggage to their assigned rooms.

'This is not going to be easy…" She thought to herself. She looked down at her list. 'Not easy at all.'

* * *

Me: Well that was fun! I might have to work more on this one… all the ideas keep flowing in, I guess it matters more on how many reviews I get, well hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to read my other story that has nothing to do with this one… 9 chapters there. ENJOY! Over and out! 


End file.
